The Human Outcast
by Nocturnal96
Summary: A young boy and his mother go to Africa because of her job. When Hyenas attack the boy is left all alone in the wilderness. But when a pack of lions rescue him and take him as one of their own. His future brightens and the fate of the pridelands will be changed forever. Rated T just to be safe. read for a different take on the Outsider pride.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello everyone. My first attempt at lion king fanfiction. So yeah review and critic to your hearts content. Also should the lions understand the human and should the human learn to understand and speak to lions? Up to you.**

*boom* thunder roared in the distance, followed by the cackles of the hyenas. The rain started to pick up as a young boy ran for his life.

*pant*'gotta keep moving. *pant* can't let them get me too.' The young boy thought as he ran down a gorge. He and his mother had been in Africa to watch the local wildlife for her job with natural geographic. They had been here for a week when a pack of hyenas attacked them and killed his mother. When he saw that the hyenas had killed her he ran. He ran faster than he ever thought possible. He soon turned a corner in the gorge and came face to face with a lioness and a cub. The cub was in her mouth but then he heard a growl and noticed a young male move next to the lioness baring his fangs. When he noticed the male he saw a few other lions behind it who were all female. 'I'm so dead!' he started to back away but then heard the hyenas cackle behind him. When he looked they were closing in. he was so terrified he could swear they were smiling. There were only three now as the rest must have either given up or just not bothered to chase him. It didn't matter to him since he was sure that either the hyenas would kill him or the lions. Two of them started barking at each other while the third kept cackling.

"So it appears our lunch has finally accepted his fate." Shenzi smiled in glee

"Must have run into a dead end. So Ed how about we give this kid a nice quick death since he did provide some entertainment." Banzai glanced over towards Ed as they approached their prey.

"hehehahahahahehee" Ed nodded as he licked his lips. They moved closer but in doing so, they saw the pack of lions.

"Oh come on, give us a break." Shenzi glared at the lions who all started to growl now.

"What are you doing here Zira!?" Banzai yelled.

The boy noticed the hyena move its attention towards the lions and moved towards the wall of the gorge hoping to stay out of the fight that seemed to be coming. He noticed the lead lioness put the cub down and roared at the hyenas.

"I should ask you the same, filth." Zira glared at the trio.

"Oh we were just about to grab lunch. Now if you don't mind WE would like to eat." Shenzai turned her gaze onto the boy. The boy noticed that one of the hyenas was looking at him and he froze up while the lioness seemed to cast him a glance. Seemingly uninterested in him.

"That child? You know if you kill him then his family will want revenge and kill you all." Zira narrowed her eyes when the hyenas just started laughing.

"Please, we already killed his mother and their den was only built to hold two. He is the last one. Besides I'm sure since he saw him mother get torn to shreds he wants to join her." Banzai chuckled as he too looked over towards the boy. At this declaration Zira looked over at the quivering boy and saw fear and loneliness in his eyes.

"Leave now or die hyena. You will not touch this boy again." Zira growled. The other lionesses moved to back up Zira as the hyenas growled glancing at the approaching lions.

"Why should we listen to you? You're not the Queen. Scar died remember, you have no power anymore." Banzai took a step towards the boy. Zira jumped in between Banzai and the boy who jumped back in fear. He yelped when he tripped over a rock behind him.

"hehehehe" Ed chuckled before lashing out towards the boy. He was quickly tackled by a lioness who was quickly joined by the others.

While the lions were fighting the hyenas the cub that was put down by Zira moved towards the downed boy. The boy noticed the cubs approach and crawled away until his back hit the wall. The cub just cocked its head to the side as he did this before continuing to walk towards him. The boy sat there frozen in fear. He flinched when the young cub started sniffing at his sneakers. He noticed the cub was a female as she moved around his feet and had a small tuff of blond hair at the top of her head. At this point the rain was starting to die down and the boy was starting to feel the cold creeping up on him. The cub moved onto the boys lap and tried to sniff his face. The boy flinched tripping the cub causing it to yelp in surprise. Zira broke off from one of the hyenas who finally turned tail and ran. When she looked to see what caused the yelp she saw her cub snuggling into the boy's chest as he sat there stunned.

"Vitani! What are you doing?" Zira roared. The boy jumped and paled as he saw the mother lioness stalk towards him.

"He is cold mamma, so I am trying to warm him up." Vitani replied still snuggling into him.

"And why would you bother helping that thing." Zira raised an eyebrow when the boy started to pet Vitani. This caused Vitani to purr in delight.

"He seems lonely and nice. Plus he has magic fingers. Can we keep him?" Vitani rolled onto her back and the boy started rubbing her belly.

"We shall see. He can come with us for now but I won't accept him as my cub. He may still be a child but I can't care for a third just yet." Zira sighed in resignation.

"Yay! You here that? You can come live with us!" Vitani looked up to the boys eyes.

The boy just stared down at her smiling slightly as he looked between mother and daughter. He assumed that they were communicating about him since the mother kept sending glances his way.

"Well let's get moving then Vitani. WE have a long way to go before we reach our new home." Zira picked Vitani up in her mouth causing the boy to freeze when he noticed how sharp her teeth were.

"Come on kid, let's go!" Vitani called after him.

"Come little one, it's time to go." Another lioness nudged the boy who flinched at the contact. It took a few more nudges for him to stand and the lioness ended up dragging him by his shirt before he started following. He only came to the top of her shoulder and when he tried to move away from the small pride she grabbed his shirt and dragged him closer. "Stop moving away child. I will take care of you from now on. My name is Saphira, what is yours?" The boy just looked at her as she made grunting noises in his direction. He blinked a few times as he gazed at her. "I guess you can't understand me. *sigh* well at least you can't talk back to me." The lioness nuzzled the boy who hesitantly laid his hand on her head, rubbing behind her ears.

The group continued walking down the gorge until they came upon the opening that the boy had run through. When they came out Zira saw the human's nest the hyenas talked about. It was ransacked and in the middle she saw something that caused her to hide her cub's vision. She gazed back at Saphira who was keeping an eye on the boy hoping that she would see the site before the boy. Sadly she was denied this as the boy cried out.

"Mommy!" HE cried as he ran towards the campsite. Saphira now seeing what was in the campsite quickly moved to stop the boy. She was too slow however as he just escaped her reach and ran to his mother's side. "Mom? Mom wake up? Come on please just get up?" the boy shook his mother's shoulder but received no answer to his cries.

"Search the area, make sure no hyenas are nearby." Zira instructed a few of the other as she moved her cub away from the grizzly scene. Saphira moved to comfort the boy but notices a rectangular object a few feet away from the body. Upon closer inspection she sees writing on it.

"Zira, I found something." She called out to her leader who instructed Vitani to stay put before rushing over.

"What is it Saphira?" Zira asked.

"I believe it is what they use to keep records of important events. Did Rafiki show you how to read these symbols before Simba banished us?" Saphira asked.

"I can understand a few symbols but nothing more than that. The monkey would be able to read the entire thing most likely." Zira gazed down at the symbols written in the object.

"We will have to make a trip to his tree after we get to the outlands." Saphira stated as her gaze moved to the boy who was now holding his dead mother. "If I may, I would like to take care of the boy Zira. He still needs a mother. Since I can't have cubs I would gladly adopt him. Plus he would make a splendid playmate for Vitani and Nuka."

"DO as you wish but he is your responsibility." Zira nodded her consent before nudging the journal towards the boy. "Give this too him and try and get him to gather whatever belongings he wishes to take. We will not be returning to this place." Zira moved to Vitani who was play fighting with her brother Nuka. Nuka was a scruffy young male who was currently the only male lion of the pride.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Vitani asked as she noticed the pensive look on Zira's face.

"Yeah mother what happened?" Nuka asked.

"That boy found his mother. She…. Isn't with us anymore. He isn't taking it very well. Saphira has agreed to take care of him for now but I don't know how long he will last with us. He isn't one of our kind and I doubt he will learn to understand us." Zira nuzzled her children.

"Will he be alright momma?" Vitani asked as she tried to look for the boy only to be blocked by Zira.

"I don't know my dear but we need to get moving before the hyenas come back in greater number." Zira picked up Vitani by her scruff and started moving towards the outlands. Nuka followed closely along with a few other lionesses.

"Come dear, gather your things, we are leaving." Saphira nudged the boys shoulder but he only shook his head and refused to move. All he heard was a lion making what he assumed were worried cries behind him while nudging him. He didn't want to leave her. She was his whole world and now he was scared about what the world had in store for him. He froze when he felt something warm and soft touch his cheek. When he looked up he was licked again by Saphira who started nuzzling him. He wrapped her in a hug as the tears returned. "Shhh it's going to be ok dear. Come it is time to move on. Gather up what you will need and we will head out." Saphira nudged him in the direction of the camper a few feet away from them. The boy looked at the camper for a few seconds then looked to where the other lions were leaving casting glances back at them. Relief dawned on Saphira's face as he nodded to her and moved to the camper. Saphira looked down at the fallen mother. 'Rest, sweet mother and know your cub will be well looked after.' A few minutes later the boy returned with a small bag on his back. The pride had already gone ahead of them but Saphira nuzzled him and pushed him in the direction of the outlands. The boy kept sending her glances as if debating whether to say or do something. Eventually he put his head down and stopped. This caused Saphira to stop and look at him in concern. "What's wrong, little one?" She asked.

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

*couple days later*

"So how are we going to get Rafiki to come here Zira? He doesn't exactly like us." Saphira asked as they watched Vitani play with Nuka.

"We will probably have to kidnap him. I refuse to bring that boy into the pridelands. Especially since he isn't a fast runner. Where is he anyway?" Zira looked over at Saphira.

"He is still in the den. He isn't taking the loss of his mother very well. I'm starting to worry. He hasn't eaten and it is a chore to get him to drink anything." Saphira sighed.

"Hmm gather a few of the others. We are going to catch ourselves a monkey. Vitani, Nuka! Go keep an eye on the boy. Make sure he doesn't wander off." Zira instructed her children while Saphira went to gather a few other lionesses.

"Yes mother!" Both yelled as they trotted over towards the den.

*couple hours later*

"SO how do we capture the monkey?" One of the lionesses asked as they looked at his home from a distance.

"We surround the tree and wait for him to come down. Then we pounce and drag him back with us. Hopefully before Simba catches wind of our scent." Zira instructed never taking her eyes off the tree.

"And what if he was to fight you all off?"

"One monkey couldn't take on all of us." Zira snorted.

"Oh really now? Well I did take out plenty of scars hyenas when he was the king. But oh well hakuna matata." *Whack!*

"OW! Rafiki? How did you get here?" Zira held her head in pain as she moved away from the monkey.

"I am always here. But I am also there. Hahaha. I am everywhere you are not but everywhere you are." Rafiki smiled at all the confused faces around him.

"That makes no sense you old cook!" Saphira growled out.

'It doesn't have to make sense. Life doesn't make sense so why should I?" Rafifki took a meditative pose. "SO what do you want with me outlander?"

"Watch your tone you disrespectful wretch." Zira growled out.

"Zira!" Saphira scolded before turning her attention back to Rafiki. "WE need your help translating the human symbols. And maybe another problem we can discuss in the outlands. Please Rafiki, just help us." Saphira begged.

"Hmm so you took the boy in I see. Good good, he will need a new home. SO where is the young lad anyway? I assume you left him back in the outlands?"

"How do you know about him?" Zira asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Not important, now take me to him but first let me gather supplies."Rafiki walked over to his tree leaving a bunch of confused lionesses behind.

*Back at the den*

"Hey Nuka what's wrong with him?" Vitani asked as she looked over at the boy. He was currently sitting down on a rock holding something close to his chest letting out the occasional sob.

"He lost his mother the day we found him.. He had the unpleasant experience of seeing what th hyenas did to her. I just wonder why we are keeping him around. I know Saphira said she would look after him but he refuses to eat. Not that there is much to eat out here but that just means we should be able to eat him." Nuka grumbled.

"Oh the poor thing. I don't what I would do if I lost momma. Besides he is too adorable to eat." Vitani said as she moved towards the sniffling boy. "Hey there, are you ok?"

"He can't understand you Vitani just leave him be." Nuka grumbled

The boy just looked up as he heard the small cub growl at what he assumed was her older sibling. HE wiped the tears from his eyes as the cub snuggled up to his licking his cheek and nuzzling his head. "You're a cute little thing aren't you?" He chuckled as she let out a small cute cry. "Just an adorable ball of fluff. I wish mom was here to see this." The boy held the cub close to him as tear streamed down his face.

"Hey there, no crying. Vitani is here to make all the pain go away." Vitani nuzzled him again. "Besides, out here, only the strong survive. You have to be strong kid. Don't worry I will help you." Vitani cooed a she scratched behind her ears. "Magic hands Nuka, he has them." Vitani rolled onto her belly so he could scratch there.

"What are you doing Vitani?"

"huh oh mother, uh welcome back. I was just playing with him." Vitani jumped away from him lowering her head as Zira glared at her.

"So this is the boy who survived the hyenas." Rafiki walked in moving towards the boy. The boy tried to move away from the rapidly approaching monkey but was stopped when Saphira grabbed him by the back of his neck. He froze when he felt her teeth on his throat. He started moving towards the monkey as Saphira moved towards Rafiki.

Saphira my dear please release the boy. I can't do my work if he is in your jaws." Rafiki grabbed his face as soon as he was released. "Hmmmm good bone structure, hasn't been eating properly which is a problem. Mhmmm a yes. Mhmm well nothing that can't be fixed." Rafiki released the boy who moved back near Saphira. "So where are these symbols you wish me to read?" Rafiki looked towards Zira who was carrying the object.

"Hmmmm so his name is Tyler. He is wow fairly young for a human, only 13 years old. Yeah he will definitely need a mother for a few more years. Thankfully he won't need any milk." Saphira let out a sigh of relief at that last part. "Poor boy, when did you say you found him?"

"A few days ago why?" Zira answered.

"It appears the hyenas attacked on his birthday. Or the day after, either way he has suffered greatly at their hands." Rafiki shook his head before moving forwards and ruffling Tyler's hair. "Well I shall return soon with the required materials and complete my work. Oh and this is called a journal." Rafiki put the journal in Tyler's lap before moving towards the entrance of the den.

"What more work can be done?" Zira asked.

"Well you want him to understand you and you him right? Well I know just the trick to get the desired effect." Rafiki waved as he left. "See you all in a few hours."

"So he means tomorrow right? I mean the sun is setting." Saphira wondered.

"He better not wake me up from my beauty sleep. A lovely lioness such as my self needs her sleep." Vitani stated as she moved closer to Tyler. "So Tyler is your name. Hmmmm I'm going to call you Ty." Vitani smiled up at him as he just looked at her confusedly. "So mamma can I show him around before we turn in for the night?"

"Whatever dear, just know that if you're not back by bedtime then you lose your spot." Zira grunted as she moved to speak to the other lionesses.

"Come on Ty let's go we have to hurry!" Vitani moved and grabbed him by his sleeve tugging him towards the entrance. The boy just chuckled a little but didn't move to follow. Saphira seeing this nudged him towards Vitani who had started to growl in annoyance.

"Go my dear, have fun. I shall wait for you to return." Saphira stated even though she knew he couldn't understand her. Eventually he started following Vitani who ran slightly ahead. "Vitani seems to have taken a liking to him." Saphira stated as she watched them leave the cave that was being used as their den.

"Yes, and I don't know whether to end it or ignore it." Zira sighed a she too watched them go.

"Let them have their fun Zira. We don't have any males besides Young Nuka so she might as well get close with him." Saphira chuckled at Zira's disgusted face.

"You aren't implying that they should mate, are you?"

"Oh heavens no. They are two different species, it wouldn't work. But being close friends won't hurt. Besides Vitani is a smart girl. She knows that nothing more can come of this." Saphira nestled down in her chosen spot.

"hmph, you better teach him to fight once Rafiki works his magic. Because once they become of age, we strike back against Simba for what he did to Scar." Zira growled as she too stretched out on the floor.

"We will need a king if we are to take the pridelands Zira. Nuka may be male but he isn't a King. Who would be our king?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I have a new arrival coming soon that will hopefully take care of the problem. If not we can just find a stray cub from some of the smaller prides out here." Zira commented.

"You are pregnant again?" Saphira asked surprised.

"Yes, the signs are going to show more clearly soon. Hopefully he takes after his father in more than just the look department." Zira sighed a she closed her eyes. Saphira gazed at Zira few moments longer before looking at the entrance waiting for Tyler to return. He may not have been hers by birth but she would be dammed if she left him alone.

*With Vitani and Tyler*

"This is our new home TY. You see this mean guy kicked us out because we didn't want him to be king. So we are banished to the outlands. SO come on I shall show you our border with the pridelands." Vitani was enjoying her time with the Human boy. She knew he couldn't understand her but he always looked at her when she was speaking. Never once did her ignore her and of she got close enough he would pet her. She hadn't seen any signs of tears and even saw a small smile in his face when she slipped on a rock. She liked his smile, it was calming and reassuring. "I hope you smile more often when you can understand us." Vitani said quietly as she slowed down as they got closer to the border. She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Hey don't be sad. You're a good girl." Tyler saw the cub get a little depressed and immediately wanted to comfort her. SO he decided to pick her up and pamper her with affection. "So perk up little lady. You helped me so I will help you." Tyler kissed the top of her head while using one hand to pet her as well. He started to hear her purr and immediately brightened up. "There we go, see everything is ok." He continued to pamper her until he noticed that it was getting very dark outside. "Come on we should probably get back before it gets too dark." He put her down and motioned for them to go back. Vitani saw that he pointed towards the den and immediately knew he wanted to go back.

"Ok fine we can explore more tomorrow." Vitani sighed before skipping ahead of him as he jogged to catch up to her. Once they got back inside he noticed Vitani walking around her mother before sighing and moving away to lay on her own. He moved to go with her before he felt something nudge his side. When he turned he saw the lioness who kept him close. She nudged him to the side a bit and moved to her original spot on the floor. He looked at her before scooping up Vitani who had a surprised look on her face as he carried her towards Saphira.

"You can sleep with me little one." Tyler said as he laid down next to Saphira. "You never have to be alone."

"Saphira, is this ok with you?" Vitani looked worriedly at Saphira who just chuckled and nodded her head. "Thank you Saphira." Vitani snuggled into Tyler who snuggled into Saphira. Saphira licked Tyler on top of his head as well as Vitani.

"Goodnight little ones." Saphira closed her eyes as she laid her head on top of Tyler's body.

 **Chapter two is up. SO Tyler will be able to understand the lions and they will be able to understand him. Thank you for your support and tell your friends about this. Also review with ideas you want to see in the story. I love incorporating them into my stories. For reference I am not a lion expert and haven't seen the movies in quite a few years. I plan on fixing this soon but much of the background stories for characters like Zira or Kavu are unknown to me so I am taking my own ideas and using them in the story. If it isn't lore friendly then sorry but I probably won't change it unless it is a really easy fix. Meaning let me know now so I can edit the chapter. And keep it in mind for future chapters. This will eventually jump to where the second movie starts and go through the movie. If anyone has any info on how long a lion lives as a cub let me know. Please. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Tyler why can't you play with me?" Vitani whined.

"Because I have to watch Kovu who wants to go explore before his lessons with Zira begin. Besides we can play when I get back." Tyler rubbed behind her ears causing her to purr.

"Can't I go with you?" Vitani looked up at him hopefully.

"Not this time little lady. Zira wants you to stay here and learn to hunt with Saphira."

"But Nuka is going with you." Vitani pouted. "And I already know how to hunt. I'm the best there is."

"I'm sure you are Tani but without Nuka, the hyenas might attack me and Kovu." Vitani was about to respond before Tyler continued cutting her off, "And I am there because Nuka is distracted easily." Vitani huffed before nuzzling his legs making smile. He got down on his knees and hugged her. "Besides you're going to teach me all those cool tricks you learn right?"

"You bet I will Ty, so hurry back please?" Vitani smiled up at him.

"Of course Tani. Now hurry along before you are late." Tyler motioned towards a waiting Saphira.

"OK, bye Tyler and keep an eye on my little brother." Vitani scampered over towards Saphira who nodded towards her adopted child before leaving.

"So you ready to babysit the squirt?" Nuka sighed as he walked up with Kovu behind him.

"Hey I ain't no squirt! Hey Tyler, ready to go explore?" Kovu ran towards him and jumped around his feet extremely excited.

"haha come on Nuka cheer up. At least we get to hang out. So Kovu are you ready to see the great big world?" Tyler looked down at a nodding Kovu. "So where would you like to go?"

"Oh can we go to the river please?" Kovu begged.

"Hmmm fine I guess we can got there." Tyler smiled warmly down at him before heading off in the direction.

*With Saphira and Vitani*

"So are you glad Rafiki helped my Tyler understand us all those months ago?" Saphira asked Vitani as they headed towards one of the very few hunting grounds in the outlands.

"Yeah, it is so nice being able to hold a conversation with him. I think he is a lot happier because of it too." Vitani looked around for potential prey.

"It definitely has, but don't discount your affect Vitani. Without you he would definitely wouldn't be as well off. You have definitely been a very steady rock. While I have tried to be his new mother he does resist. Probably in honor of his original mother. But you, you are very important to him. I may have adopted him but you brought him more smiles and joy then I ever did. Thank you Tani. Just promise me you won't leave him Vitani. I doubt he would be able to handle that."

"I promise Ma'am. He is my best friend I would never leave him. Besides who better to take care of him than me and you?" Vitani smiled at Saphira who nuzzled her in return.

"Thank you, now let's get this lesson started."

"But there isn't anything out here." Vitani moaned as they saw the grounds empty.

"That doesn't mean we can't practice on a few rocks. Once we get back into the pride lands and overthrow Simba we will have all the prey we could ever want." Saphira licked her lips at the thought of all that food.

"I'm glad Tyler has a knack for finding food otherwise we would be even hungrier than usual." Vitani said as her stomach growled.

"Yes that is true, I just wish Zira would give him a little more. He is very thin and usually can't run very far." Saphira sighed.

"Don't worry I think that is just because he uses two legs and not four like us." Vitani prowled around the area.

"Maybe any see that rock over there? Why don't you show me your stalking and pouncing?" Saphira motioned to a rock as Vitani moved to get behind the rock.

*With Tyler*

"Kovu don't run too far ahead ok? Zira would have my head if you get hurt." Tyler watched in concern as Kovu ran ahead towards the river.

"So what have you been up to Tyler?" Nuka asked as he meandered behind them.

"Same as always Nuka. What about you? I can see you still haven't cleaned that thing you call a mane." Tyler snickered at Nuka's snort.

"Come on it isn't that bad and it isn't like I have anywhere to get cleaned off. All the watering holes we have are used as a drinking source since we don't have that many." Nuka grumbled.

"Just another reason to knock Simba off his throne and take over the pride lands." Tyler looked across the river towards Pride Rock.

"And then I can finally prove to mother I can be a leader." Nuka chuckled.

"Ha good joke Nuka, we all know Kovu is Zira's first and only choice for being King. You would have to kill him and make it look like an accident or frame Simba which isn't easy judging from what I heard about Simba's personality." Tyler commented as he took a seat watching Kovu play near the river.

"Whatever, it's not like you can do anything if we do ever attack the pride lands." Nuka glared at him before seeing movement behind Tyler.

"Please, I can kill Simba myself. All I would need to do is sharpen a long spear like stick and ram it in his heart. Then we can raise our flag against a blood red sky." Tyler smirked as he thought about bringing the Outsiders to glory.

"hmph whatever, I'm going to go get something to eat, make sure the squirt doesn't get killed." Nuka walked off to follow the stray animal that was behind Tyler.

"Zira isn't going to be happy you left." Nuka's response was another snort as he chased the antelope. Tyler just sighed as he turned his gave back over to Kovu only to see a small lioness he had never seen before with him. 'who are you little one?" He moved to a hiding spot so he wasn't spotted by the new arrival. What he didn't realize was Zira had followed him and Nuka and was now watching her son speak to Kiara, Simba's Son. She had noticed Tyler hide before sneaking a little closer.

'It appears our little human is better than I expected but if he lets that tramp corrupt Kovu then he is dead.' Zira glared at Kiara. Her eyes widened as Kovu jumped on top of a crocodile. She smiled when he made it to safety but couldn't help the small amount of disappointment at Kiara's survival.

"Kovu get out of the river now!" She saw Tyler run towards the river edge but stop as he saw some of the crocodiles move towards him. "Get back to the outlands Kovu, Hurry!"

Zira moved to a crosswalk nearby and crossed just as Kovu and Kiara made it into the safety of the pride lands. When she looked back she saw Tyler running across the tree she used as a walkway and then towards where he had last seen Kovu.

When he arrived he saw that Simba was growling at Kovu who was cowering in fear. Before he could jump in to try and save the small cub Zira popped out and moved to stand in between Simba and Kovu.

"Zira."

"Simba" Zira looked ready to pounce but a few lionesses appeared behind Simba growling. "Nala."

"Zira." Nala growled at her.

"Timone, Pumba great, now that we all know each other, get outta our pride lands!" A merekat yelled on top of a pig.

"Your Pridelands!?" Zira roared at Timone. "These lands belong to Scar." Zira glared at Simba.

'I banished you from the pride lands, now you and your young cub, get out!" Simba growled at her, getting in her face.

"Oh haven'tyou met my son Kovu? He was hand chosen by scar to follow in his pawprints and become a king." Zira smirked at Simba's darkening features.

"King? Ha he is just a fuzzy maraca." Timone laughed.

"Kovu is the last born before you exhiled us to the outlands where we have little food and less water." Zira made a show of looking dejected.

"You know the penalty for returning to the pridelands." Simba accused.

"But the child does not!" Zira shouted back. "However, if you need your pound of flech, here." Zira pushed a shaking Kovu towards Simba who looked at Zira in disgust. Kovu whimpered silently as he waited for simba'sjudgment.

"Take him and get out, we are finished here." Simba turned and picked up Kirara before turning back to Zira waiting for her to do the same with Kovu.

"Oh no Simba, we have just begun." Zira chuckled as she gazed down menacingly at Kiara. "Tyler! Get over here and make sure Kovu doesn't wander away again!" Zira called behind her startling the pride landers. Most gasped as they saw a small human come out from the tall grass glaring at Simba but keeping a reasonable birth from Zira before picking up Kovu and holding him close to his chest. He heard the cub mumble a goodbye to Kiara who reciprocated before moving to stand behind Zira. "Let's go children." Zira growled as she led the back to the outlands.

*Back at the den*

"Oh hey tani, where is your buddy Tyler? Isn't he and Kovu back yet?" Nuka asked as he walked up to Vitani who had returned from her lesson and was now chewing on a root. As she was pulling it he snapped the root which caused her to fly back.

"Nuka, where are they? You were supposed to watch them and make sure nothing happened." Vitani growled. "Did you leave them out there on their own again?"

'Hey it's every lion for himself out here and Tyler is just fine watching the kid himself." Nuka started scratching at the termited in his coat.

"Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch them!" Vitani yelled at him.

"Oh who cares, I should have been chosen to be the next king. Not Kovu, I'm the oldest, the strongest and I can be a great leader, Oh god these stupid termites!" Nuka yelled in frustratrion as he tried to get them off himself. Vitani just smirked at her ridiculous older brother. "I. Could be. A leader. If she just gave me a chance." Nuka said as he dragged himself on the floor.

"pfft yeah right, why don't you ell that to her." Vitani glared at him.

"yeah!? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah? Here's your chance." Vitani smiled smugley as she noticed a worried Tyer holding Kovu followed by an enraged Zira.

"huh? Oh. Oh! Mother, mother! Hi I got you some antelope right,…. Byt your bed." He put his head down as Zira just glared at him. Tyler moved towards Vitani and put Kovu down in front of her. Vitani started lay fighting with Kovu as Zira glared at Nuka and Tyler.

"You were supposed to be watching them!" Zira yelled at Nuka. "At least Tyler here had sense enough o try and keep Kovu out of harms way!"

"i-i0it's not his fault, I wandered off on my own." Kovu tried to take the blame.

"And what were you doing?" Zira prowled over to Kovu.

"Nothing."

"Who has made us outsiders?"

"Simba."

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba" Kovu tripped on a root as he moved away from Zira.

"What have I told you about them!?" Zira glared down at the quivering Kovu.

"I'm sorry mother. S-s-she didn't seem so bad. I-i-i-I thought we could be.."

"Friends!?" Zira shouted in his face. "You thought you could get to the daughter and Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea." Zira scoffed before stopping suddenly. "What an Idea! You brilliant child. Oh how I love you so much! You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so, powerful." Zira purred.

"eww yuck." Nuka muttered only to shut up when Zira roared at him. When she walked away he muttered. "ugh chosen one."

"Zip it Nuka, or do you want Zira to beat you?" Tyler said in a hushed tone.

"Whatever Tyler." Nuka muttered. Before moving towards the den.

"So how did the lessons go Vitani?" Tyler turned towards Vitani as she snuggled up to his leg.

"They were boring, there was nothing out there. But tyou on the other hand had a very stressful day." Vitani said as they made there way back to the den as well. When they got in, they noticed Zira putting Kovu to bed.

ZIRA:

Sleep, my little Kovu

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king

KOVU:

Good night...

ZIRA:

Good night, my little prince.

Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

ZIRA:

I've been exiled, persucuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp

His daughter squealing in my grasp

His lionesses' mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live

NUKA:

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree

ZIRA:

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad!

NUKA:

Sleep, ya little termite!

Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

VITANI:

One day when you're big and strong

ZIRA:

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

NUKA:

The joy of vengeance

VITANI:

Testify!

ZIRA:

I can hear the cheering

NUKA and VITANI:

Kovu! What a guy!

ZIRA:

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby!

 **And done! So yeah I used a lot of the movies dialogue. I will do that for scenes that play out closely to the movie. Anyway it has been 5 to six months since the last chapter if you didn't get that. There will be another time skip for each chapter until we get to the end of the movie which is where I will end the story so my plan is 6 to nine chapter for this. I may do more if you guys have good ideas for what to do after the movie ends.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three years since Kovu had met Kiara and Zira had dubbed him ready to seduce the daughter and lure Simba out into the open. Tyler had even made a few spears and began sneaking into the pride lands for more food. He got a little taller but not by much. Vitani had grown into a beautiful Lioness and would go with him on hunts whenever she could. Tyler also started calling Saphira mother, much to her joy. Zira was very happy with how things were going. Nuka had grown bigger and stronger as well as more accepting of Tyler and Kovu. He still hated Kovu but he was willing to work with him to kill Simba.

"Hey ty, want to go hunt?" Vitani asked Tyler who was basking in the sun near the den.

"You know we have to stay put until Kovu brings us Simba. Actually Zira should be sending him off as we speak." Tyler looked over as Vitani laid down next to him nestling her head on his chest.

"So what shall we do today?" Vitani asked.

"Tani, why don't we just lay here and relax for a while. Bask in the sun." Tyler smiled a she closed his eyes and slowly rubbed Vitani's head. Vitani sighed as she too closed her eyes and soon they were both asleep.

"Geez why don't they just get it over with and tell each other they love each other?" Nuka growled in annoyance as he came across Vitani and Tyler basking in the sun.

"They don't say anything because they don't realize their own feelings. They likely never will without help since they are different species.

"Hey you two wake up! Mother has a job for us!" Nuka yelled caused Vitani to jump up and Tyler to roll off the rock hey were laying on.

"What was that for Nuka?" Tyler asked while Vitani bared her fangs.

"Mother wants us to trap the little princes with fire so that Kovu can swoop in for the rescue and get in good with Simba." Nuka informed while walking away. "Now hurry up I want to get this over with."

"Yeah, yeah we are coming." Vitani growled as she followed Nuka.

"Be careful now my dear, don't be hasty and be as silent as the night." Saphira nuzzled Tyler who gave her a hug.

"Don't worry mom, I won't get hurt." He then ran off to catch up with Vitani and Nuka.

*Hour later*

"Geez this place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off." Nuka commented as the came into the elephant graveyard with Tyler carrying sticks.

"What is little Nuka scarred?" Vitani glared at him.

"I'm not scared of some graveyard." Nuka huffed before they all went further in. Tyler placed the three sticks he carried into an opening. A minute later fire shot up and the sticks caught fire Vitani grabbed one.

"Come on let's go, Kiara probably started her hunt by now and we need to trap her before she leaves." Vitani ran off followed by Tyler and then Nuka.

*few minutes later in a field*

"There goes the little princess." Tyler chuckled as he readied his fire.

"Well lets give her a warm welcome shall we?" Vitani smirked as she prepared to start.

"Let's light some fire! Haha!" Nuka laughed as the took off in different directions. After a few minutes Vitani and Tyler had started multiple fires and Nuka was looking at his laughing Vitani groaned before going to grab him.

"Let's go!" She grabbed him and they ran back to Zira's position. A few minutes later they were watching as Kovu saved Kiara.

"This is going very well." Tyler smiled as they saw Simba accept Kovu into the pride lands.

"Now to wait for Kovu to get Simba alone." Zira chuckled. "Tyler, Nuka, with me. Let us make sure it isn't a trap for Kovu." Zira followed behind Simab's group along with Tyler and Nuka. Vitani moved to the entrance of the outlands to wait for their return.

*Pride rock that night*

"Oh look at that little… grrrr he is letting her get away!" Nuka growled.

"Patience Nuka, the closer Kovu gets to the princess, the closer he gets to Simba." Zira chuckled."And once he has simba alone."

"We kill the murderer and take over the pridelands." Tyler finished.

"Let's head back for now." Zira started walking back to the outlands. Oh but Tyler, stick around and Keep an eye on them. Help Kovu out if need be."

*the next night*

"What the hell are you doing to them rafiki?" Tyler ran to catch up to the monkey who was leading Kovu and Kiara away from the field. When he got there he saw that the monkey was singing and keeping Kovu and kaira close together. he heard something about love and when he looked into Kovu's eyes he saw something he ahd hoped he wouldn't see. Actual love. "This is going to be problematic." He then Saw Kovu and Kiara run off towards pride rock and moved to follow them. When he arrived he saw Vitani watching as Kovu spoke with Simba.

"Hey Tani what are you doing here?" He whispered as he crawled up next to her.

"Here to help and report anything back tonight if you have something to say." Her gaze never leaving Simba and Kovu. "Come on kill him. Now's your chance Kovu." They saw him enter Simba's den with a smile and Vitani huffed and turned towards Tyler. "What the hell happened Ty? Why didn't Kovu Kill Simba?"

"WE might have just lost Kovu over to Simba. He and Kiara spent the whole day together and Rafiki led them to some place and well to keep it short, Kovu might have fallen for Kiara. Tell Zira we won't be able to rely on Kovu to kill Simba anymore." Vitani sighed as she heard this. "Don't worry Vitani, I won't let him mess this up for the outlanders. If it comes down to it, I will get Simba myself and you can finally live a comfortable life. Even if it kills me, I will get you into pride rock." Tyler glared up to where Simba and Kovu disappeared to.

"Ty you don't have to do that. Just stay alive ok? I don't know what I would do if you never came back. You're my best friend." She nuzzled his face with hers and purred as he rubbed behind her ears. "Promise me you will be careful." She looked into his eyes.

"I promise Tani, now go and warn Zira." He kissed the top of her head before shoving her off. This caused her to run as fast as she could. Tears sprng to her eyes but she batted them away.

*Back in the outlands*

"Are you sure of this!?" Zira yelled in frustration. Vitani had just reported what Tyler had seen and how Kovu seemed to enjoy talking with Simba at the end.

"I'm positive, I saw them speak myself and I trust Tyler." Vitani said.

"Yes he has always been one for the pride. Never going against us and only ever helping. But Kovu cannot betray us. Gather the others we must be ready to ambush Simba should Kovu lead him away from pride rock." Zira ordered.

"And if he doesn't?" Vitani couldn't help but ask.

"Then we go to war."

*Next day*

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Zira asked as Tyler approached her.

"I saw Kovu and Simba alone heading towards the burned field where we trapped Kiara. That would be the best place for an ambush." He said out of breath.

"Good job, my boy now get back to them and make sure no lionesses sneak up on us." Tyler nodded before running back to where he last saw Kovu and Simba. "Today, Simba dies and we claim what is rightfully ours. Saphira, stay close to me. Everyone else buddy up. If his lionesses show up fight as pairs."

"Today will be a glorious day Zira." Saphira smirked as they moved towards the field.

"Oh yes it will my dear, yes it will." Zira chuckled darkly.

"Mother is it true? Are we finally going to strike down Simba?" Nuka asked excited.

*few minutes later*

"Why Simba would you look at this, you're all alone. Good job Kovu." Zira chuckled darkly.

 **Oh yeah I might just be able to finish this story today. Hell I might get the final chapter out tonight. Also the mains tory will be 5 chapters long with the 6** **th** **being a small epilogue. SO yeah also on a side not the next chapter gets very dark and gruesome so if you don't like blood you might want to prepare yourself. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well done Kovu, just like we always planned." Zira chuckled as did Vitani and Nuka.

"Now we get to leave the outlands and finally return to the pride lands." Tyler said as he came out of the darkness behind them holding a spear with a few other lionesses beside him.

"You!" Simba shouted accusingly at Kovu.

'No I didn't have anything to do with this, I promise." Kovu shouted back.

"Attack!" Zira yelled. Nuka lunged forward but was knocked back by Simba. A few others were also knocked back but a few were able to sink their teeth into Simba. He shook a few off but was forced onto all fours as Vitani got onto his back biting his shoulder. Kovu moved to help Simba but was kicked away by Vitani. Tyler circled the fight looking for an opening to stab at Simba. Saphira moved in and went for the neck but caught Simba's paw instead.

"Yes! Rip him limb from limb." Zira laughed as Simba roared in pain. Nuka then tackled the pile sending Simba down a cliff. The lionesses and Nuka slid down after him shortly after. Simba seeing that he was outnumbered and outmatched started running away. Tyler seeing this ran along the top of the cliff. He saw Simba heading for a dam and was going to try and stop him at the top. Meanwhile Zira was still coordinating her pride.

"Yes, we got him!" She cheered as Vitani lunged for Simba who dodged and kept running. Saphira was able to jump on and bight his shoulder again but was thrown off because of the running.

"Yes, remember your training. Fight as a unit, attack as one!" Zira shouted a she followed behind them. Simba made it to the base of the dam that Tyler was just approaching. Kovu appeared on the other side of the dam looking down at Simba in worry. Simba began to climb but was slow due to his injuries. Zira saw Kovu looking down and Tyler getting into a position to intercept Simba.

"Simba!" Kovu shouted.

"Go, get him Kovu! This is what you were trained for!" Zira shouted up at him as she and the others dodged falling debris. "Do it, now!"

"I'll do it, for you mother!" Nuka shouted as he started climbing after Simba. "Ty make sure he doesn't get past you!" Tyler smirked as he started descending towards Simba.

"Mother are you watching!" Nuka looked back down seeing Zira smiling up at him.

"Pay attention Nuka, you're almost at him!" Tyler called down as he raced to help Nuka.

"I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me." Nuka chuckled as he zeroed in on Simba. He grabbed onto Simba's back leg and dug his claws deep causing Simba to roar in pain. "This is my moment of glory!" Nuka yelled before the log he was standing on broke causing him to fall and land with a small log on top of him.

"No!" Zira and Vitani shouted in worry.

Simba using his other leg to try and get up caused a few more to fall down on top of Nuka effectively crushing him. "Nuka!" Tyler yelled out as he saw someone he considered an older brother die. "Simba I'm going to kill you for that!" He yelled as he sped towards Simba who crouched waiting for him to get close enough.

"Ty watch out!" Vitani called out as she saw Simba bring out his claws with a look of hatred in eyes. Zira who was looking at where Nuka fell heard Vitani's cry and saw as Tyler lunged for Simba spear extended. She grinned before a look of terror appeared on her face. Simba swatted the spear out of the way and had bitten Tyler's shoulder causing him to let out a blood curdling scream. Every lioness present looked on in horror as Simba swung his head side to side. Tyler tried to fight back but his weak punches did nothing and with Simba's head shaking, he couldn't get to his eyes. Eventually all the shaking caused Tyler to lose his footing and rip himself out of Simba's grasp. He grabbed a stick that was lying nearby with the arm that wasn't connected to the injured shoulder. He brought it up to stab under Simba. But before it hit, Simba used his front paw to swat his head. Blood flew and Simba's face morphed from rage to surprise. He looked at his paw and saw that his claws were still extended. He looked down at Tyler's falling body as blood flowed out of his shoulder and side of his face. Kovu also saw this as he had reached the bottom of the dam to free Nuka. He was shocked at the violent act by Simba and someone who had treated him like family was likely dead from the force of that hit.

"NO! Tyler!" Saphira cried out as Tyler fell down the dam with another log following after him.

Vitani screamed before rushing towards his fallen form. He fell on his side with blood forming an ever growing puddle beneath him. Saphira made it to him first and immediately started trying to clean him up and get him to wake up. "Please my son wake up please wake up, don't leave me!" Saphira called. Zira moved to where Nuka fell and moved the logs until she uncovered his head. Vitani came up and saw Nuka cough up some blood.

"Nuka." Zira whispered pain etched on her face.

"I'm sorry Mother. I tried." Nuka wheezed out. "Is Ty ok?" He coughed some more causing Zira to let a few tears fall from her face.

"Shhh it's ok Nuka, it'sgoing to be ok. Ty is fine ok?" Zira started crying as Nuka let out his final breath.

Vitani looked down in sadness as she saw he brothers lifeless form. "Nuka." She sighed as tears fell down her face too. She looked over at Saphira who was desperately nudging Tyler who''s breathing was barely noticeable.

"Scar, watch over my poor Nuka." Zira sobbed out before attempting to gain control of herself. Eventually she turned towards Kovu with absolute hatred in her eyes. "You!" She rushed towards him and slashed at his face, leaving a scar running down his left eye. "What have you done!?"

"I didn't….I didn't mean to… it wasn't my fault I…I..I did nothing." Kovu glared at Zira.

"Exactly, and in doing so you betrayed your pride, betrayed Scar, betrayed me and Vitani." Zira glared at Kovu.

"I want nothing more to do with Scar." Kovu replied.

"you cannot escape it. Nuka is dead because of YOU! And Tyler is critically injured as well! All because you chose to betray us!" Zira roared at him. Vitani growled as she prowled towards him. Saphira had heard the commotion and settled her steel pain filled gave on Kovu. Once she saw the defiance that was in his eyes she growled and moved towards him menacingly.

"My baby boy may never see another day because of you!" She roared out.

"No." Was his only reply.

"You killed your own brother!" Zira shouted.

"And someone who treated you like their little brother!" Saphira joined in.

'He was one of your best friends Kovu!" Vitani shouted.

"No!" Kovu shouted before running off. Vitani and Saphira were about to give chase along with a few others but were stopped by Zira.

"Let him go. We can deal with that traitor later. Simba has hurt us for the last time!" The lionesses gathered around her. Saphira and Vitani moved to Tyler's side as they tried to get him up on one of them. "Now he has turned one of our own against us and taken my son from me as well as a boy that I have come to care for as my own family."

"Now listen to me, Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack Pride rock, rip it from Simba's clutches and send those miserable pests to hell! We will take the entire kingdom by force! For tonight, we go to war!" Zira shouted. The lionesses roared their approval and soon they were headed back to their den to gather the rest of their pride and drop off Tyler.

By the time they returned to the den it had started raining and Tyler was shivering uncontrollably. Vitani was extremely worried and insisted that she stay near him in case he fell from Saphira's back. Zira moved to his side as he was put down in the bed of soft grass he made when he finally got too big to lay with Saphira. Vitani cuddled up to his side and was startled when he reached out and hugged her tight against him. Saphira licked his face clean of any remaining blood and everyone sighed in relief when they saw that the wounds on his face were shallow. The shoulder however was very deep and if his pained expression was anything to go by, extremely painful. Vitani started to tenderly lick the wounded area causing Tyler to wince. Vitani whined every time his face scrunched up in pain as did Saphira.

"Is he going to pull through?" Zira asked quietly.

"We believe so. He has finally stopped bleeding and is warming up quickly. Though he will have to stay here to fully recover." Saphira answered as they watched Vitani care for Tyler.

"Vitani, dear, please stay with him and make sure he gets better. Saphira and I will make Simba pay for what he did to him and Nuka. And after we finish Simba, we will hunt down Kovu to pay for his crimes. So please make sure he gets through this." Zira licked the top of Vitani's head before moving to the entrance of their Den. Saphira nuzzled Vitani's head before licking Tyler's cheek.

"Don't worry my son, I will make sure Simba pays for what he did to you." Saphira moved to stand beside Zira as they walked out to battle Simba and his pride. But before they left Saphira and Zira looked back at Vitani who was gazing at Tyler worriedly. "Vitani, he needs you more than you know. You have my blessing and if I don't come back, take care of him like you would a mate."

"Vitani, dear, Tyler and you have been inseparable since we took him in and I want you to know that I approve of you two as I am sure everyone here does too. Take care of each other my dear." Zira then left with everyone as they said their goodbyes to the surprised Vitani.

"What did they mean when she said I had her blessing?" Vitani asked nobody in particular. She sighed before she once again nuzzled Tyler's face. "Please be ok Ty, I need you. You promised I would never be alone again so please don't leave me now." Tyler seemed to be settling down as his shivering started to lighten up. "You promised me you would be careful and not get hurt. When you get better I am so going to kick your but for making me worry so much. Nuka please guide him back to me. I can't handle losing you both in the same day." Vitani gazed up through a hole in the ceiling as the storm clouds moved towards the pride lands revealing stars overhead.

"Don't worry Tani, I won't be going anywhere." Tyler chuckled lightly as he regained consciousness.

"Ty! You're okay!" Vitani cheered as she nuzzled his face and brought him into a tight hug. He yelped in pain as she got too close to his shoulder causing her to shy away from him. "Oh my god I'm sorry Ty!"

"It's fine Tani. I'm just glad I'm alive and woke up to see your adorable face." Tyler sighed as he rubbed Vitani's head. "Where is mother? Did Nuka make it too?" He looked up at her as she looked away before answering.

"Nuka didn't make it and Saphira went with the others to kill Simba and take over the pride lands. After they do that we are moving you to pride rock and then I will help them hunt down Kovu and bring him down. He will pay for what he did to you and Nuka." Vitani said as she laid back down beside him.

"Vitani, leave him be. He has nobody anymore and he didn't do anything. It is Simba that I want to get revenge from. For now though we should follow after them and make sure everyone is alright. Besides when we win it will give me a head start to our new home." Tyler tried to get up but had trouble Vitani helped him as he leaned heavily on her for support.

"I was told to keep you here until they returned for us." Vitani stated as they moved towards the entrance.

"Come on Vitani when has that ever stopped us from doing what we want? Remember when we were kids we used to get into all kinds of trouble cause we wouldn't listen. Besides I have you with me so nothing can stop us." Tyler hugged her tight.

"hahah flatterer. Fine then let's catch up to everyone. I'm sure the fighting has started by now and if not it will soon." Vitani moved slowly in the direction of the pride lands so Tyler could use her for support. As they were leaving the cave he picked up one of the spare spears he kept in the cave in case the ones he brought out broke.

*Battlefield*

"It's over Simba! I have dreamed of this moment for years and now you will finally pay for your crimes." Zira glared at Simba.

"Last chance Zira, Go home." Simba warned.

"I am home and once we purge you from this land, Tyler can finally get well and ake a break from having to find extra food to help feed us. So prepare to die Simba because you will pay for Nuka's death!" Zira shouted.

"And for injuring Tyler!" Saphira shouted. The other outsiders roared in agreement.

"Attack!" Zira roared causing the outsiders to chare forward. Only Zira and Saphira held back waiting for an opportunity to strike down Simba. The pride landers charged shortly after and the two groups met in the middle. "Go for the eyes! Break their jaws, hit them low! Get them! Do what you must to avenge our fallen family." Zira cheered on her troops as she kept an eye on Simba. The battle was going very poorly for the pride landers which gave her a sense of pride. She noted offhandedly that the pig and merekat of Simba's pride ran off, but quickly took note of her pride overwhelming Simba. At this sight she and Sa[hira moved forward to finish him off. As they moved forward Saphira was tackled by Nala.

"Where's your pretty daughter Nala? I would so enjoy to tear her pretty little face off!" Saphira snarled at her.

"Saphira!" Nala growled back before they attacked each other.

"Simba, your mine." Zira growled a she approaches him. He battered away the lionesses attacking only to turn into Zira's strike. He went flying backwards and groaned as he slid to a stop. All the surrounding fighting stopped as the two leaders circled each other.

"Kill him Zira, rip out his throat!" Saphira shouted glaring daggers at Simba.

They were about to strike each other but were stopped when Kovu and Kiara stepped in between them.

"Kiara!?" Simba looked surprised.

"Kovu. Move aside." Zira glared as he stood defiantly in front of her.

"Stand aside Kiara." Simba pleaded with his daughter.

"Daddy this has to stop." Kiara looked at Simba defiantly.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Zira yelled at him.

"You will never hurt Kiara, or Simba." Kovu stated as he glared at Zira. "Not while I'm here."

"Stay out of this." Simba begged Kiara.

"A wise king once told me that we are one." Kiara stated catching the attention of the outsiders. Saphira glared at her but was curious about what she would say. "I didn't understand him then but, now I do." Kiara looked into Simba's surprised eyes.

"But they." Kiara cut him off before he could continue.

"Them, us, look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?" Simba looked out over the lions and saw that aside from some mud, they looked exactly the same. Simba then turned back to Kiara and embraced her.

"Very well said Kiara, but that doesn't change the fact that he killed my son and injured a treasured member of my pride. He might not even make it through the night because of him. Why would we want to live under him!?" Zira shouted receiving a few roars in agreement but not as many as before.

"Zira please stop this, the only thing that can come from this is more pain!" Kiara begged.

"Fine we shall stop." Saphira and Zira gasped as they all turned to see the new voice. On the hill they saw Tyler and Vitani glaring down at Simba and Kovu. "But only after Kovu and Simba pay for the death of Nuka."

"And Ty's injuries." Vitani growled out as she glared at Simba.

"Tyler your alive!" Saphira ran up to him and nuzzled his face as he rubbed behind her ears.

"I'm glad your safe my boy. Now let's end this." Zira turned back to Simba but stopped when a majority of the outsiders went over to the pride landers side. "What are you all doing?"

"Enough Zira, we don't want to fight anymore. Kiara is right, we are one." A lioness spoke as the ones who stayed loyal to Zira glared back at them.

*sigh* "Simba let's hear it from your point of view. How did scar die? This all started because he died now why don't you tell us your side of the story?" Tyler spoke up as he limped towards Zira's side.

"Fine. When me and Scar fought he gained the upper hand but when he tried to finish me off I flipped him over the edge of pride rock. From there he fell to the bottom and met with the hyenas. They heard him try and throw them under the bus and weren't happy about it. They mauled him to death." Simba answered.

"Lies! I saw it with my own eyes. You through him off the cliff and he died in the fall. The hyenas would never have betrayed him!" Zira denied.

"Zira you said you were a good distance from the fight. How do you know the hyenas didn't turn on scar when the going got tough? How can you trust them when they left you to fight Simba on your own? Face it, they killed Scar." Tyler put his hand on Zira's back as she just slouched to the ground looking defeated. "It's ok Zira, come on we have a new home to go to where we won't have any shortages of food or water." Tyler rubbed behind Zira's ears causing her to start purring.

"Fine, but Kovu, if you ever talk to me again, I will rip you to shreds." Zira glared at Kovu as she passed by him followed by Saphira who glared at both Simba and Kovu, Vitani who was helping Tyler walk and the rest of the outsiders.

*The next day*

Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara ascended pride rock and roared throughout the pride lands. Rafiki had even stopped by and patched up Tyler's shoulder.

Since then, Vitani and Tyler never strayed far from each other. Vitani found scars old cave and immediately declared it their own. When the original pride landers learned of their housing arrangement they didn't know how to take it. The old outsiders though were happy for the two of them. Saphira was able to eventually forgive Kovu and soon became good friends with Nala. Zira would occasionally butt head with Simba but generally kept to herself. Other times she would spend her days with Vitani and Tyler making sure the two were happy or visiting the site where they buried Nuka. Kovu and Kiara were officially considered mates and even though the ceremony was awkward, so were Vitani and Tyler. Tyler just blushed through the announcement while Vitani had the happiest expression she had ever had on her face. Tyler would look back on that day and smile when he remembered how happy Vitani was. Looking back, he missed his original mother but he was glad he had found a new family. One that he hoped his mother was proud of.

 **And that is a wrap. I hoped you like it. I might post an official epilogue if you guys want it. Hell maybe even a prequel for Tyler should you ask for it. But anyways thank you for following me on my journey and congrats on being the first to see me ever finish a multichapter story! Hopefully the first of many. Anyway review or message me if you want the prologue or epilogue. Or both.**


	6. Chapter 6

So I have been requested to write a sequel to The Human Outcast. I am very willing to do this. SO I will begin working on it as soon as possible. I am so glad you all enjoyed my story. The sequel will be more than 5 chapters I promise. So because of this don't expect an epilogue for this story. I could still do a small prequel chapter if you want though. Also Title ideas for the sequel would be appreciated and any thoughts on a possible plot would be appreciated. I will do another update since I believe not all of you are following me. Don't worry You don't have to just wait for me to update this story again with the actual title of the next instalment.


	7. Chapter 7

The sequel is up called A Human's Pride! Look on my profile for the story or just look it up. Your choice and hope you enjoy the first chapter. Warning it is very fluffy. Now the sex fluffy. Keep your minds out of the gutter. This is Disney people I won't taint it with sex. Lol anyway hope you enjoy it.


End file.
